Mistaken
by xXxSexyZexyxXx
Summary: What happens when we put four very similar but very different boys in a club? Accidents, my dear Watson! Oneshot for Takara yume. VaniRoku. T.


**So this is for the reviewer, Takara yume, who guessed correctly in my Author's Note for "Crushed." I actually had two people guess correctly, and surprisingly both of you asked for Vanitas! I've never used him in a fic before so hopefully this isn't too bad! Rated T, upon request. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here, not even the idea. What a shame. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas was always a bright boy. He had a 3.8 GPA in high school, and was currently attending a very prestigious school in Hollow Bastion, thousands of miles away from his home with his brother Sora in Destiny Islands. Said brother was now visiting the nineteen-year-old in Hollow Bastion, and they both decided to go to the club that night. Roxas, the recluse of the Strife household, was reluctant, but his twenty-one-year-old brother had somehow swindled him into the idea. Roxas knew it'd ultimately be a good time; however, to what extent and at what price, he had no clue. Roxas was a bright kid, but nothing could prepare him for that night.

The two Strife brothers entered the club Oblivion sometime around eleven that night. The bass shook the building almost, and the boys eventually drifted on their separate ways. The strobes collided with the Technicolor on the walls, and soon enough Roxas found himself dizzily clinging onto the stone wall of the building. He lazily walked over to a set of beanbag chairs that lay on the ground of one corner in the club. He decided that he'd stay there until Sora appeared. Speaking of Sora, the blonde caught glimpse of dark spikes in his peripheral and jumped up in glee from finally finding the brunette.

"Sora! I've been trying to find you all night!" The man believed to be Sora turned around, and amber clashed hotly with cerulean. Roxas suddenly realized, embarrassed, that this was in fact not Sora.

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "you're not—"

The raven haired mystery-man grabbed Roxas's shoulder quickly and laughed boisterously.

"Oh, Ven, I don't know who Sara is but you must be plastered if you think I'm her!" Roxas blinked animatedly at the man. First off, he thought, he did NOT say _Sara_. Second, this was not Sora. Third, who the hell is Ven?

"Uhm, I don't think—" Roxas barely stammered a coherent sentence when the man finally offered an explanation.

"Yo, Ventus, it's Vanitas. Can you remember me now?" He smirked and leaned in to the blonde's ear.

Seductively, he managed an almost-whisper in the blaring club. "Do I need to remind you, Ven?" Vanitas's breath was hot against Roxas's face, and the blonde immediately turned red. Pulling away, Vanitas grazed his hips with the other boy's, and surprisingly Roxas managed to turn even redder.

"Listen, Vanitas, I'm really not—" The ravenette cut off the blonde with a quick kiss before he could explain. The kiss was far from amature on both ends. Tongues slid together sloppily, teeth clicked together, and Vanitas's hands were sliding farther and farther down Roxas's shuddering form.

Suddenly two very loud and very familiar voices rose among the bass. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" The two voices collided, and the two boys tore themselves away from each other faster than lightning.

Sora and Ventus ran over to Roxas and Vanitas, and all four boys were awestruck by their likeness.

"Ok," Vanitas broke the awkward pause, "am I being punk'd? Seriously, where's the camera crew?"

Sora busted out laughing first, and soon all the others joined in. Before the night was over, the four gave their names and numbers up to each other, and they all promised to keep in touch. Aparently Ven was Vanitas's brother, and they had grown up coincidentally on opposite sides of the island from the Strifes. Around two in the morning, Roxas and Sora decided to call it a night. While walking out the door, Vanitas sprinted to the blonde calling his name. As Roxas turned, he was met with warm lips on his, hands holding his face. The blonde blushed as the raven pulled away with a wink.

Before they parted for the night, Vanitas managed a "call me." Roxas and Vanitas were since then inseparable.

**THE END.**

_**AN:**_

_**This was so cute to write. Sorry it was so short! I hope to see you review again in the future!**_


End file.
